


Secret Santa- In Reverse!!!!!

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [137]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: American AU, Christmas, Crack, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Not shipping - Freeform, Sasha is Adorable, Secret Santa, Some Illness/Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A few of the Scout Regiment hold their yearly tradition of a reverse Secret Santa, in which you know who your present is from but not who you gave yours to.((The pairings are not focused on, just mentioned/implied. If you came here for a shipping fic, you’re in the wrong place.))





	Secret Santa- In Reverse!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it’s a Christmas fic in May.

‘Twas ***that*** time of year again, and a certain group of people were getting ready to do something very special...

Not that.

Or that.

Not that either!

Actually, the ‘something’ wasn’t that special. It was just a Secret Santa. In reverse. 

On December 24th, the budget for the Secret Santa was announced. Everyone wrote lists of who they thought they might get and what they thought they might get them, then the fun started. The tradition for this, thought up by Sasha, was to enter one specific mall and have a race for presents. Everyone would run around madly yelling, and whoever got the cheapest, shittiest gift was the winner. This would be determined by the group on December 25th when they gathered together to open them. Why did Sasha go to all the effort to think of this? Well, it was an excuse to visit the food court and eat potato products for the entire time slot. 

This year, the participants were Sasha, Connie, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Ymir, Krista, Jean, Hange, Erwin and Levi, who everyone else had forced into it. As for Annie, Reiner and Bertolt, they weren’t allowed to participate after they ‘accidentally’ knocked the late Marco Bodt out of the competition last year. So the group congregated at the mall without them on the eve of Christmas Eve, ready to fight it out.

“So, does everyone know the rules?” Sasha asked with a grin. Everyone did, but she asked anyway.

“No, after five years of doing the same thing over and over, I find that I have absolutely no grasp of the rules whatsoever.” Jean deadpanned, giving Sasha an irritated look. He had only participated in the hopes of his gift being sent to Mikasa, but so far it hadn’t been.

“Okay! Let’s explain the rules to Jean everyone!” Sasha’s look was oddly patronising, making the fact that she didn’t pick up on the sarcasm even more glaringly obvious. Or she was just being a dick. Honestly, it was probably both. 

“W-wait, how can you not know the rules? We just went over them!” Connie cocked his head to one side with a gormless expression on his face. Eren facepalmed while trying not to laugh at the same time. Sasha just laughed and Jean almost growled.

“It was sarcasm.” He muttered bluntly. Somehow Sasha managed to look surprised at that.

“Really? You should be less incognito about it. Then again, it’s hard to tell with you. You always have a long face no matter what!” Everyone except Connie groaned at that terrible joke. 

“Shut up about the horse thing! It never made sense to begin with!” Jean protested, but it fell on deaf ears. Instead, Sasha clapped her hands loudly to draw everyone’s attention and pointed to the mall doors.

“The reverse Secret Santa will now begin, in 3...” Everyone geared up with dollar bills and cheap shopping bags,

“2...” People began to fight for the closest position to the door. Levi and Eren struggled for dominance at the front before Ymir slyly whispered something about broom closets and mysterious holes, causing them to break apart with furious blushes. Immediately she shoved Krista in front of her into the best spot.

“1...” Finally, everyone braced themselves for the rush.

“And... Go!” With that, they were off.

The mall was suddenly a place of utter chaos. People were running around and screaming, the Scouts were racing in and out of shops like madmen (or madwomen) and every single potato product in the food court was lying in front of Sasha at her private booth in the corner, specially reserved for her every year on Christmas Eve.

By the time the hour they had been allocated that year was up, everyone was dishevelled and exhausted. Levi was hanging upside down from a cheap-looking chandelier in the mall’s foyer like he belonged there, Hange had three bags of yaoi manga for herself and one tiny, ripped up bag for her Santa and Erwin looked like he’d ran three marathons while covered in a mixture of pH 1 acid, acid-resistant fire ants and toxic waste. As for the others, Mikasa didn’t even seem phased while Connie was sprawled out on the floor with a blank look on his face, Armin was huddled behind a fuming Eren and Jean was sitting on a table with a horse mask perched loftily on his head (not over his face for some reason). Krista was carrying both her bag of presents and Ymir, who didn’t seem bothered by her strange situation whatsoever.

And that was Christmas Eve. Now, everyone could go home and relax... For now!

*

The Day of Reckoning had arrived. The group were gathered on the roof of Erwin’s mansion to open their presents and eat random cake. It was a cold day, but fortunately the rooftop wasn’t too icy. Everyone sat in a circle with their presents in the middle. No one knew who would receive each present, but they were still pretty excited.

Sasha placed the slips of paper with each person’s name on them into Jean’s horse mask, then drew them out one at a time. She placed each slip on a present, then handed said present to its recipient. As each person received their present, they opened it with some skepticism due to the nature of the ‘competition’. 

Levi ended up with a bouquet of dead roses that had the words ‘For my Love, you shall be remembered always’ written in Sharpie on the packet holding them. He shrugged apathetically at that. Cheaply made flowers intended for a grave weren’t exactly the worst thing he could have received.

Erwin received a feather duster made of pigeon feathers picked up from the ground. He... didn’t really have anything to say about that.

Hange squealed in delight at her present- a scribbled drawing of an angry looking skinny stick man with a smaller stick protruding from him into the body of another, apathetic looking midget stick man. It was drawn on a napkin in pink glittery gel pen, but still managed to bring tears to her eyes and blood to her nose. She used the napkin to clean up her nosebleed as she gushed in more ways than one over Ereri, her latest ship.

Ymir got a tiny eraser in the shape of a turtle, which she pocketed immediately. Strangely enough, Mikasa also got a tiny eraser- this time in the shape of a whale. She tucked it into her scarf with an expression that gave away nothing.

Eren screeched and threw his present off the roof when he discovered it to be a to-scale papier-mâché model of the drawing on Hange’s napkin. How the hell that came to exist without breaking the budget no one really knew.

Armin was given a cute polyester pillow with a miscoloured, heavily smudged insignia of a big question mark on one side and a disproportionate umbrella symbol on the other side. Hange squealed at that too, but Armin didn’t really understand what the pillow signified. It was pretty comfy though, so he hugged it tightly and appreciated it for what it was.

Krista got a single shiny HB pencil with a broken lead. No explanation. She just smiled and placed it down on the slate next to her. 

Connie, on the other hand, ended up with something far weirder than everyone else so far- a piece of chewed up bubblegum stuck to a mouldy banana peel. With a smirk, he bet Sasha 20 dollars that he couldn’t eat the whole thing. She agreed, and although he won 20 bucks he did have to be sent to hospital before the last present could be opened. 

Finally, with one less person in the ring, Jean opened his present. Inside was a simple drawing in a circle surrounded by little flowers. It was a sketch of the entire group of eleven, drawn incredibly well considering how small and intricate it was. And without realising it, he was smiling, because that was the best gift of them all. 

So the reverse Secret Santa ended with cake, chocolate, Sasha being given food by everyone else as she didn’t get a present, and a lot of fun... except for Connie, who was in hospital for the rest of the day and the following night as well. 

The End.

 

Or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this one, weird as it is. I haven’t written about AOT in a while!
> 
> Also, I really love Sasha. I found out some spoilery stuff about her from the manga, and I wish I didn’t know about it T - T
> 
> Prompt- Secret Santa on crack/in reverse.
> 
> Original Number- 124.


End file.
